


крушение

by mikio1322



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Doomed Relationship, Drama, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Sad with a Happy Ending, The Netherlands, UST, Unhealthy Relationships, dark realism, lie about orientation
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:01:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikio1322/pseuds/mikio1322
Summary: Сердечно приглашаем Вас на крушение всех Ваших надежд. // Какие звёзды над Амстердамом?
Kudos: 1





	крушение

**Author's Note:**

> этот долгострой я писал больше года то переделывая его с нуля то стопорясь на описании чего-либо  
> хотел описать грязь реализма без прикрас с хорошим плохим финалом и нотками едма  
> надеюсь получилось  
> приятного прочтения  
> буду рад любому отзыву

_Сердечно приглашаем Вас на крушение всех Ваших надежд  
_

Утро, как обычно, началось паршиво. Растворимый кофе, потому что кофеварка приказала жить долго, очередной шум басов от соседа сбоку, который, казалось, не мог находится дольше пары часов в тишине в принципе, и, как апофеоз хренового утра, проёбанная первая пара.

С таким отношением Адриаан долго в универе не протянет — так говорили все, но у него почему-то получилось доползти до третьего года обучения, с средним баллом 6,8¹, который заставлял удивляться практически всех, кто был хоть немного в курсе об отношении Адриаана к учебе. Он — Адриаан Лееман — младший сын в семье известного экономиста, и поэтому Адри мог делать практически всё: ему позволяли и благоволили. И он сам решил, что хочет вначале отучиться на предуниверситетском образовании, а после пойти на бакалавриат. Высшая школа, техническая специальность — словно протест против семейных ценностей, когда уже не первое поколение Лееманов — экономисты и журналисты. Адриаан же справедливо решил, что у него есть старшие брат и сестра, с которых родителей могут спрашивать за следование семейным традициям, а он будет жить так, как хочется. Пусть Джул и Хелин сами справляются, Адри на такое не подписывался, с детства тяготея к точным наукам.

Так он и оказался в небольшой квартирке под крышей на севере Де Пайпа². Адри не жалел — да, родители помогали с деньгами, но он подрабатывал и больше половины своих расходов покрывал сам. Правда, сейчас утро выдалось настолько паршивым, что Адри задумался о звонке домой — без кофеварки было слишком туго, а до зарплаты на паршивом кофе он просто не доживёт.

В Свободном Университете³ учиться было не настолько сложно, как там напридумывали его родители — Адри давно присмотрелся именно к этому учебному заведению и знал, что учёба там будет ему по силам. Не учёл он только время на дорогу. Ради двух семинаров ехать больше часа — такой расклад заставлял кулаки нервно сжиматься, а самому Адри, думать, опять матерясь сквозь зубы, как же ему успеть выпить кофе до того, как на мотоцикле придётся ехать на самой грани скоростного режима. И если первый год обучения Адри мучался с метро, поездами и автобусами, то к началу второго получил от родителей байк в подарок к двадцатилетию, и теперь гораздо чаще стал успевать вовремя на пары — если не просыпал, конечно.

Сегодня, правда, было не до рефлексии и пустых мыслей, да и без кофе думать даже о неважном было сложно: день полетел к чёрту, едва успев начаться. Раз на пару Адри не успевал, следовало сходить позавтракать в кафе на углу — он ради кофе был готов отстоять в классической утренней очереди, и после собираться на работу. Адри работал барменом в одном из баров центра Де Пайпа, и был более чем доволен этим местом — приятная лайтовая музыка, неяркое освещение залов и прекрасные коллеги, которые с чего-то любили его. А ещё он мог беззастенчиво кадрить парней, которые ему нравились, а небольшая скидка на кофе по утрам или же на коктейль вечером обычно располагала людей к улыбчивому молодому человеку за барной стойкой. Правда, в постоянные отношения у Адри не выходило от слова совсем. Были пара парней, кого он даже планировал познакомить с семьёй, но как-то не сложилось. Родители и старшие из детей Лееманов одобряли и поддерживали любой выбор младшего, а Адри старался оправдывать этот кредит доверия. Конечно, если чувства будут сильными, как удары волн во время шторма, он пошлёт к чертям весь мир, но в целом, Адриаану хотелось бы одобрения своего партнера семьей. А таких «одобряемых» в его жизни всё не случалось: даже те несколько действительно достойных были не идеальными, не нужными настолько… Да просто они были не теми. Кто был «тем», Адри не знал.

Не было завышенных требований или недостижимых идеалов, не было невозможных надежд. Но всё равно не выходило. На внешность парня велись — он знал, что не дотягивал до стандартов красоты и моды, но также знал, что выглядит далеко не ужасно. Пусть черты лица были не идеально утончёнными, пусть глаза были не чистого оттенка синего неба, а с разводами темных пятен, пусть телосложение было не идеально спортивным… Много что было не так, но на эту «неидеальность» велись. Он знал, чертовски прекрасно знал, что его хотели, он не вёл счета подкатам и оставленным номерам на салфетках, но приторный флирт ежедневно горечью оседал на языке. Только вот, несмотря на это, не было никого, кто бы увидел характер, кто захотел бы просыпаться с Адри каждое утро, а не уходить в ночь после единоразового секса.

Иногда Адри верил, что Судьба его ненавидит. Иногда думал, что она несправедлива. Иногда искал ошибки в своём прошлом — и довольно часто их находил. Но всегда просыпался один в холодной постели.  
________________________________________________  
¹ — в Нидерландах самый высокий балл при учебе в высших учебных заведениях 10, но 6 является средним, а 8 позволяет рассчитывать на грант или стипендию  
² — один из районов Амстердама, там наиболее дешёвые цены на жилье, считается «латинским» кварталом, там живет много молодёжи и мигрантов  
³ — находится в пригороде Амстердама, не ручаюсь, что из Де Пайпа до него ехать час, но т.к. пригород, в любом случае прилично

***

В среду бар работал до двух ночи, а до дома было добираться всего ничего — по приезде домой в будние Адри обожал выбираться через чердак на крышу. В отличии от центра Амстердама, здесь дома были не в стандартном голландском стиле, а крыша была пологой. Будь здесь пожарная лестница — можно было бы подумать, что он снимает лофт где-то на окраине Бруклина или Квинса. Ну так по крайней мере говорила Ева, подруга Адри со школы, что сразу после выпускного уехала жить в США. Да и сам он понимал, что его квартира действительно нетипично-амстердамская. Вначале Лееман хотел снять что подешевле, чтобы не сидеть на шее у родителей, а потом привык, влюбился в незамысловатый уют маленького помещения под крышей, да так и не захотел съезжать. Родители больше не оплачивали этот недо-лофт, Адри вполне справлялся сам и не видел смысла менять своё жильё. Да и к чему это было? Партнера у Адри не было, а для одного небольшого пространства более чем хватало. Вот только уже год как Лееман бесился с постоянной громкой музыки за стенкой. Но жаловаться не хотелось, и не хотелось уже давно — у человека-из-за-стены был неплохой вкус, и, видимо, под настроение, он иногда включал что-то более лайтовое чем жесткий техно-хаус¹, и тогда Адри наслаждался любимыми композициями на всей громкости. Всё было не так уж и плохо. Так считал, похоже, не он один, и сосед продолжал включать музыку на приличной громкости без появления полиции на пороге своей квартиры. Но что поделать, Де Пайп район молодёжный, и блядь, Амстердам просто столица электронной музыки, кто в здравом уме пойдёт жаловаться на хороший музыкальный вкус?

Неделя на паршивом кофе, несмотря на хреновое начало, закончилась сносно. Больше стандартных для будних дней чаевых, две визитки к ним прилагающихся — одна от девушки, а значит, Адри не перезвонит ей — как он сам шутил, его пятёрка по Кинси не предполагала девушек в его постели или предполагала лишь одну, и то, подругу… Но вот по второй можно будет позвонить через пару дней, тот парень показался симпатичным. Очередное свидание без итога, но Адри давно привык.

Ещё и со смены отпустили чуть раньше — мир начал казаться не таким уж и плохим, вечерняя смена в баре завтра, и семинар до обеда — есть время на сон и на попытки разглядеть звёзды в небе ночного Амстердама.

Музыка за стеной была тише обычного, а играл там какой-то нежный фьюче-бэйс, из чего Адри сделал вывод, что сосед (или соседка?) сегодня не в духе, музыки до пяти утра на приличной для тонких стен громкости ждать не стоит, и значит, он сможет поспать в относительной тишине.

Уже выбравшись с кофе и пледом на крышу своего дома, Адри вздохнул всей грудью. Осенний воздух был лёгким и пряным, словно пропитанный терпким кофе и едва уловимыми нотками виски, а ещё совсем капельку пах свежим печеньем — по крайней мере, именно так для Адриаана всегда пахла осень. Он любил это время года. Холодный ветер, столь привычный для Голландии, последние тёплые лучи солнца, постоянно уходящего за серые облака — и тепло кофе в пластиковой термокружке. Сигареты словно становились приятнее, кофе крепче, а дышать становилось проще. Да и звёзды словно светились ярче, блуждающими огоньками появляясь из-за туч.

Смотря на звёзды, которые в начале осени ещё слабо проглядывались в иссиня-чёрном небе, сидя спиной к выходу с чердака, Адри понял, что на крыше он не один. Неуверенные шаги за спиной не заставили парня даже повернуть головы. Все соседи в курсе, что чердак открыт, парень со второго и вовсе на выходных постоянно устраивал здесь встречи со своей девушкой, так что вряд ли кто-то будет ругаться.

— Привет, — мягкий баритон, с небольшой хрипотцой, такой обычной для курильщиков, заставил Адри задержать дыхание. У него был прекрасный музыкальный слух, и Адри мысленно восхищался тембру парня. Если тот хоть наполовину красив как его голос, то у Адриаана Леемана нет вариантов больше, кроме как положить своё сердце к ногам этого парня.

Вдох. Выдох. Адри оборачивается.

Парень перед ним был однозначно выше самого Адри, плотнее по телосложению и кожа на пару тонов темнее. Ничего необычного. А если что-то необычное и было, в темноте этого было не увидать.

— Привет. Мы раньше не пересекались, верно? — Лееман мысленно досчитал до десяти, и пообещал себе подумать о внешности парня позже, наедине с собой.

— Да, верно. Дирк Ванбервирх, из сорок пятой.

Адри аж поперхнулся кофе, который непредусмотрительно решил прихлебнуть именно в этот момент.

— Так это ты грёбаный аудиофил за моей стенкой! Сволочь, за год ты меня просто заебал! И ладно бы ты по ночам что-нибудь приятное слушал, хаус бы включал там, сука, нет, грёбаный прогрессив в четыре утра, как ты меня достал, чёрт тебя побери! — на этот моменте своего проникновенного монолога он услышал тихий смех своего соседа, и опять поперхнулся, теперь уже воздухом.

— Извини, не думал, что ты так ненавидишь прогрессив! Что думаешь по поводу электро? — и снова приятный смех Дирка.

— Предпочитаю фьюче-бейс, парень, или мид-темпо. В пять утра заботься о моих предпочтениях!

Они замолчали и Адри искал хоть одну причину прийти в себя и не думать, не думать, блядь, о том, какого же цвета глаза Дирка. Сука. Блядский аудиофил.

Это не должно было стать «любовью с первого взгляда». Адри надеялся на это. Чертовски надеялся.

А Дирк словно давал время Адри перед продолжением диалога, будто понимал, сволочь, как один его голос действует на Адри.

— Ага, я не против такой музыки. А о чьих же предпочтениях мне заботиться? Может, хотя бы представишься? — Дирк снова улыбался, и Адри чувствовал себя оголённым проводом, по которому шёл высоковольтный переменный ток. Типаж Адри, пусть он еще не смог в полной мере рассмотреть внешность своего собеседника — пока что его устраивало всё: голос, улыбка, познание в музыке… Но залипать себе Адри пообещал дома. От мыслей, которые унеслись в какую-то непонятную степь, в горле пересохло.

— Адриаан Лееман, можно Адри.

— Вот теперь приятно познакомиться, — Дирк ухмылялся, прожигая взглядом Адри и как бы говоря: «Парень, я вижу твой интерес насквозь, и да, я правда настолько крут». Дерьмо. — Вообще, хотел попросить сигарету, а то я забыл купить пачку вечером, но теперь понимаю, что совсем не против близкого знакомства. Если ты сам не против, конечно. Ты кажешься приятным парнем, Адри, и я думаю, у нас нашлись бы общие темы?

Общие темы, как же. Адри просто пытался не утонуть. Он не был готов. Он не хотел.

— Ты же вроде против фьюче-бейса?

— Не настолько, не надейся.

На секунду молчание по новой разлилось в воздухе, а Адри дохлебал свой всё ещё невероятно паршивый кофе: на починку кофеварки то не хватало времени, то мозгов, а на вызов мастера — ещё и денег.

— О, это взаимно. Что по поводу того, чтобы просто покурить сейчас и разойтись, а завтра вечером увидеться пораньше и нормально пообщаться? Мне рано на пару, и я только с работы. Вышел вот успокоиться после трудного дня с классическим комплектом.

Охрененно успокоился. Ага. Адри старался быть сильным. Не взять внезапный дей-офф, не просидеть полночи с малознакомым парнем на крыше, не пригласить к себе на чай — нормального кофе в квартире Адри всё ещё не появилось — и, возможно, сразу перейти к той самой стадии «после трёх первых свиданий». Этого нельзя было допустить. Не сейчас. Не вот в эту минуту.

— Тоже неравнодушен к кофе с сигаретами? Понимаю. А вообще, прекрасная идея. Завтра в двенадцать вечера, что скажешь?

— Слишком рано, у меня смена до двух. Полтретьего? Я успею приехать и захватить перекус сюда. И парень, если у тебя дома есть кофеварка, умоляю, притащи мне завтра нормальный кофе. Я ощущаю себя наркоманом, но у меня сломалась эта чёртова машинка, и я словно без дозы или на паршивых подделках после дизайнерских эксклюзивов.

И снова тихий смех Дирка. И снова сердце Адри пропустило удар.

— Хорошо. Обещаю по ночам включать более нежные треки.

— Ага. Вот, возьми, — Лееман протянул пару сигарет соседу. — А я пойду. Спокойной ночи, что ли. Ну и до завтра.

Не оглядываться, не оглядываться, если и дрочить, то дома. Адри сильный духом, он мог бы справиться.

Ночь для Адриаана Леемана обещала быть долгой.  
__________________________________________________  
¹ — здесь и далее поджанры edm (electronic dance music), столицей которой традиционно считается Амстердам

***

Утро снова было паршивым. Конечно, с такой зависимостью от кофе как у Адри и с невозможностью по пробуждении выпить достойный напиток, весь день мог пойти наперекосяк буквально с первого глотка мутной растворимой смеси. Что, по сути, и случилось. Нет, Адриаан не проспал пару, успел вовремя залететь в аудиторию, и даже заранее отдал флешку со своей частью проекта Гирду, который потом будет соединять все части в одно целое¹. Доктор Ван Делл даже похвалил за грамотную написанную последнюю часть работы, и Лееман был действительно рад — каким бы раздолбаем его все не считали, он тратил почти всё время на своих выходных на учёбу. Да и вообще, не хотел бы он учиться, он бы еще в двенадцать лет выбрал VWO²? Почему-то те, кто постоянно его обсуждали и осуждали, забывали о такой маленькой детали.

Правда, день всё равно пока что был не очень. Возвращаться в город, заезжать домой и идти на смену не хотелось. Адри не выспался, размышляя о своём соседе, и о том, что надо бы держаться от него подальше. Невооруженным взглядом было заметно, что больше чем на двойку по Кинси он не тянет, а Лееман после неприятного опыта ещё в школе зарёкся не иметь дел с гетеро. Если внутренний гей-радар молчал, ничего хорошего ждать от парня не стоило. Потому что каждый раз с такими вот почти-гомо оставалась надежда, что вот он, Адри, однозначно настолько хороший, милый, добрый и далее по списку, что очередной избранник проникнется этим, и задумается о своей ориентации. В жизни всё проще — надежды не имеют свойства оправдываться, мечты разбиваются чаще, чем все пишут в бульварных романах и молодёжных журналах. Одного «хочу» недостаточно для получения желаемого, а понравившийся человек не влюбиться в тебя с первого взгляда, и уж точно не побежит с разбега в твои объятия. Сказки для самых маленьких все эти истории о лёгком и простом «долго и счастливо».

Адри не верил, что если сейчас он не сумеет остановиться, не сможет оборвать свои только появляющиеся чувства к Дирку, он выплывет, а не разобьётся, нырнув с головой в этот омут. Ночь практически без сна с мыслями о том, что игра не стоит свеч. Кто не рискует, тот не пьёт шампанское. Тот пьёт в одиночестве виски, радуясь крепкому алкоголю в стакане со льдом и спокойствию вокруг. Он для себя всё решил — не пытаться, не наступать на те же грабли, и держать всё под контролем.

Но вот день лучше от этого не стал, а стоило прикрыть глаза, перед внутренним взором появлялась улыбка Дирка. Но к чёрту, верно? Он сможет не вляпаться очередной раз в говно под названием «чувства», а тем более «чувства к натуралу». Да и вообще, после хорошего секса такие вот «чувства» вполне могли показаться грязной подделкой.

Спешить было нельзя.

Но отказываться от вечерней встречи Лееман не хотел, да и вряд ли был в силах. Всё под контролем? Адри уже тянуло к этому парню как магнитом, но попытки сопротивления ведь не всегда тщетны? Оставалось улыбаться посетителям, стоя за барной стойкой и выжидать время, когда можно будет рвануть домой.  
_______________________________________________________  
¹ — основной формой обучения в высших учебных заведениях Голландии являются семинары и групповые проекты  
² — в 12 лет школьники делают выбор, до какой ступени они в итоге хотят доучиться. Предуниверситетское образование — VWO, 6 лет; старшее основное среднее образование — HAVO, 5 лет; предпрофессиональное среднее образование — 4 года.

***

Тот вечер, как и множество последующих, прошёл почти великолепно. Адри залипал на губы Дирка, подвисал каждый раз от любого прикосновения: он не был тактильным, но его, теперь уже пожалуй друг, был. И все эти тактильности были череcчур яркими, прямыми, не оставляющими места на манёвр или сопротивление. Они выбивали воздух из лёгких и не оставляли ни секунды на обдумывание происходящего.

Время от времени Адри понимал, что неосознанно ластиться под эти прикосновения, словно едва прозревший котёнок.

Было неловко и глупо, хотелось напиться и не появляться рядом с Ванбервирхом, не оказываться каждый блядский вечер на крыше со своим стаканчиком кофе — слава всем богам и отремонтированной кофемашинке — и не курить, выпуская неровные струйки дыма в холодный осенний воздух.

Холод всё сильнее обжигал лёгкие, звёзды становились всё ярче в их спальном районе, а концентрация виски в кофе с пары капель добралась до одной трети стакана.

Адри всё глубже проваливался под лёд своих внезапных чувств. Он никогда не верил в любовь с первого взгляда, и вроде ведь каждому воздаётся по вере? Неправда. Адриаан получил сполна, под дых. Не верить полжизни в такую ахинею, чтоб потом так влететь. С головой во все тяжкие.

Проще не становилось. Лучше не становилось. Если Адри думал раньше, что это он слишком толстокожий и не понимает намёков от слова совсем, то тут ему опять воздалось. За все грехи и игры в похуизм. С процентами даже.

Почти прямым текстом говорить о своих чувствах и видеть лишь ставшую совершенно внезапно родной улыбку. Ни намёка на понимание, ни слова в ответ. Да Дирк его даже нахуй не посылал, хотя это как раз было правильно: по данному адресу Адри сбегал бы со всеми удовольствием и прытью, да ещё и добавки бы попросил.

Не получалось. Не получалось не думать, не получалось избегать. Встреч на полчаса или час становилось мало: теперь Дирк сам предложил пить кофе по утрам также вместе. Адри честно этого не хотел. И понимал, что всё ухудшается буквально по дням, скатываясь всё ниже на дно, как по спирали.

По дороге в альма-матер Адри видел всё больше жёлтых листьев на деревьях, редкий дождь становился всё более частым гостем Де Пайпа, процент виски в кофе перевалил за половину.

Их странному тандему исполнился месяц.

***

Когда их невозможное общение только началось, Адри не придавал этому особого значения. Точнее нет, конечно, когда парень вроде как даже твоей мечты постоянно рядом с тобой кривит в усмешке свои блядские губы, а чертята пляшут в его до ужаса зелёных глазах, невозможно не испытывать ничего. Но здесь… Адри проваливался как Алиса — в кроличью нору.

Мир продолжал вертеться, солнце светило, а Адри, едва ли не через месяц после их знакомства с Дирком с ужасающей ясностью понял что вот, да, он влюбился. И его никто не остановил.

Это уже было проблемой, это должно было стать катастрофой.

Влюбиться в гетеро — последнее дело. Влюбиться в гетеро, который ещё не пережил толком расставание со своей дамой, хоть прошёл почти год — добавляло ещё одну строчку в рейтинг самых хуёвых вещей и пробивало дно и взлетало на первую строчку личного хит-парада паршивых моментов. Иначе Адри назвать это не мог. Он слушал охуительные истории про родителей Дирка — те слишком явно хотели устроить своему младшему сыночку выгодный брак, слушал про то, как он постоянно встречает свою даму из-за своих родителей, которую не может видеть после измены, но видит и терпит-терпит-терпит, постоянно это терпит. На ужинах по выходным, на праздниках, на фуршете в честь Рождества в их ресторане.

Дирк, кажется, её ненавидел.

Но он, кажется, становился тем самым «почти-гомо», кого так ненавидел сам Адри. Натерпелся от них. Хватило. Они всегда считали себя выше других, всегда всеми своими поведением и жестами показывали, что они не против, просто подойди и возьми, ну чего же ты, давай. А потом обламывали. Всегда. Исключений не бывало.

Но Адри — влюблённый долбоёб, и он повёлся. Повёлся даже на случайный выход из шкафа, который потом оказался ложью… Повёлся на желание Дирка попробовать.

То есть конечно, идея изначально принадлежала Адри. Он устал каждую одинокую ночь представлять, как было бы охуенно чувствовать руки Дирка на своём теле, как бы он проводил своими охуительными пальцами по шее, ключицам, рёбрам… Как он бы, возможно отдрочил бы Адри. Как взял бы его, в какой позе, играла бы музыка фоном, говорил ли он что-нибудь? Хотя бы чёртово «да». На отсос от Дирка или себя в активной позиции Адри и не рассчитывал. Несбыточная мечта.

И ещё больше устал думать о том, как бы он хотел выцеловывать кожу Дирка, покрывать нежными прикосновениями губ каждую родинку, как Адри, блядь, хотел хотя бы просто прикоснуться. Потрогать. Какие, мать вашу, поцелуи с натуралом?!

А потом, уже весной случился пиздец. Полноценный пиздец по собственным критериям оценки Адриаана Леемана. Они вернулись в тот вечер с дня рождения друга Адри, Хенрика, который устроил масштабную тусу и захотел отпраздновать с размахом свою круглую дату: там было слишком много алкоголя, слишком много раздражающих факторов, слишком много людей. Дирк чувствовал себя неуютно в незнакомой компании и они, не оставаясь на ночь, вернулись достаточно рано. Зачем-то и Дирк тоже зашёл в недо-лофт Адри. Может случайно, может он и правда чего-то хотел. Сейчас, когда всё катилось в бездну, набирая скорость с каждой минутой, Адри было уже всё равно.

Тогда всё равно не было. Тогда, пересилив себя, Адри предложил Дирку отсос. Ещё одна блядская влажная фантазия, ещё одна вещь, о которой Адри даже не думал в контексте исполнения. Чисто случайное предложение, без надежды на положительный исход, без веры в чудо. И это сработало. Чертовски странно сработало.

Внезапно ему дали шанс, внезапно Дирк — блядский боже, Дирк, страдающий по своей бывшей, Дирк, натурал до самого мозга, Дирк, который по-любому шутил про свой выход из шкафа, блядский-Дирк-ёбаный-Ванбервирх, позволил Адри попробовать.

Он делал тогда всё, как себе, так, как хотел бы, чтобы Дирк отсосал ему, если такое чудо однажды произойдёт. Он облизывал головку ровно так, как хотел бы чувствовать на себе, он проводил языком по уздечке, использовал свои пальцы как только мог, облизывал и яйца, и сам член по всей длине. Чередовал техники, вспоминал всё, что помнил, и чего не помнил за свою жизнь с половыми связями.

Сам едва не кончил тупо от осознания сбывшейся мечты, пока отсасывал, руки тряслись как в лихорадке, Адри просто не верил. И он был счастлив. И был бы ещё счастливее, но…

А Дирку просто не зашло. Он даже не кончил. Виной тому алкоголь, Адри или любая другая причина, было обидно. Обидно до слёз. Дирк тогда же, почти сразу, всё ещё пьяный после вечеринки и неудовлетворённый из-за «поддавков на провокации» зло шутил над Адри.

Они ведь не пара, правда. Нечто подобное, но далеко нет. Так что всё окей, всё правильно.

Удобство и совместный быт почти победили, они должны были вот-вот съехаться.

А потом появилась девушка, та самая. Потом ещё одна бывшая — они летели как пчёлы на мёд, и это было до бесконечного тупо и обидно — а потом ещё. Разговоры не помогали. Ничего не менялось.

А потом Дирк, совсем тупо и по-нелепому неправильно признался, что это всё ширма, что всё это пепел и ложь, и он любит её, ту самую, свою самую-самую бывшую, которую вроде-как-почти-ненавидел. Но не хочет он ничего возвращать и менять. И что ему хорошо с Адри. На правах друга, естественно.

Из лёгких тогда воздух исчезал с каждой новой фразой Дирка, и, кажется, не планировал появляться там снова. В горле першило от желчи, руки вспотели от нервного напряжения. И только глаза были сухими.

Как Адри тогда добрался до дома, он не знал, пусть это и надо было лишь пройти через подъезд. Не помнил, как набрал Еве и что говорил. Мысли прояснились лишь к самому вечеру, да и то не до конца.

Ева спасала. Как обычно спасала. Или хотя бы пыталась спасти своего бедного заблудшего Адри.

Если бы только она и правда что-то могла изменить, но она не могла. А Адри был во всём виноват сам.

***

— Хочешь сказать, всё в норме? Дри¹, мне хоть не пизди, будь другом.

Адри показательно скривился на детское прозвище, которым его когда-то наградила мама, а Ева, с которой он тогда только познакомился, переняла эту манеру называть Адриаана слишком уж сокращённым вариантом. Не сократила позже до «Ри» — и на том спасибо.

— Хочу сказать, что это не твоё дело!

Ноябрь моросил дождями и морозил лужи по утрам, солнце не грело, Адри удручённо считал свои дни ежедневного виски-кофе. Результат получался таким же тоскливым, как и погода за окном.

— Ну да, самое время полчаса рассказывать мне о своём Дирке, а потом заявлять, что это не моё дело. Не кажется, что где-то ты проебался?

Ева никогда не скупилась на выражения, всегда называя вещи своими именами, и Адри её любил за это. Честно. Но не в такие дни.

Хотелось поддержки, а не констатации факта «всё правда хуёво». Он знал это и без Евы. Он знал об этом и без Евы больше года, с того чёртового вечера на крыше, с того невозможного тембра голоса, с зелены глаз, которую он увидел впервые лишь через неделю — и сразу потерялся, влюбился, залип.

По ту сторону экрана включился свет. Ева Вос теперь предстала на экране ноутбука Адри во всей красе, пылая от негодования. Ну как пылая… Хладнокровную и серьёзную Еву редко что выводило на эмоции, и сейчас она, постукивающая наманикюренными пальчиками по столу и с битым ритмом сдувая с глаз удлинённую чёлку, правда злилась.

Говорить было нечего. Он проебался, и Ева, какой бы прекрасной она не была, помочь никак не сможет. Вообще. Адри перепробовал всё за эти блядские полтора года, само тут ничего не могло поменяться, а уж при помощи Евы, которая сразу пойдёт на крайние меры, тем более.

Конечно, всё можно было исправить. Попробовать починить, замотать изолентой, залить суперклеем, и надеяться, что мелкие осколки не попадут на тонкую кожу, не добавят новых царапин и шрамов.

Он слишком поздно сказал. Она слишком далеко.

— Знаешь, ты ни черта не меняешься. Что в пятом классе запал на Коерта и доказывал мне полгода, что это любовь, что сейчас ты буквально готов орать, что это всё не блядский недотрах. Методы решения проблемы правда поменялись. Тогда ты жрал шоколад, теперь — виски. Мне опять присоединиться?

— Только если ты этого хочешь. А вообще, мне правда нужен трип по барам. Ты даже права, возможно — не будем исключать мой непроходимый тупизм — это правда недотрах. И тогда проблема решаема, но ты знаешь, как я обычно хреново выбираю партнёров.

— Заметно, Дри. Очень сильно.

Адри захотелось улыбнуться. Он идиот, но он попробует все попытки до своего крушения. Ему осталось недолго: даже Ева напряглась с такой неполной истории, а если эта лисица² на что-то коситься с подозрением, дело явно пахнет дурно.

Хотя кое в чём Адри был с Евой не согласен: за год с небольшим любой бы недотрах испарился или стал таким ужасающим, что Адри бы уже не поздоровилось во всех смыслах. А он жил, был почти здоров — не считая последствий алкоголизма — и состоял в самых невозможных недоотношениях во всём этом глупом мире.  
_______________________________________________________  
¹ — «Дри» по-нидерландски «три», показалось хорошей игрой слов что детское прозвище, которым могли называть трёхлетнего ребёнка как раз сокращается от имени до цифры  
² — «Вос» по-нидерландски «лиса»

***

Когда Ева сорвалась к Адри из своего Вашингтона на той же неделе, он даже не удивился. Написал заявление на неоплачиваемый отпуск, выпросил немного денег у родных — Ева приезжает не так часто, и это прекрасный повод раскошелиться — и отвёз утром накопленные долги в универ — плевать на диплом, к нему приехала Ева Вос. Неделя с ней стоила всех проблем.

А вот когда Дирк столкнувшись с ними в первый же день на лестничной клетке — перед началом глобального загула — устроил гляделки с Вос и, кажется, совсем без шуток хотел её если не убить, то как минимум выкинуть из квартиры и жизни Адри, он удивился. Ну правда.

Его гей-радар не мог сбоить, но этот парень точно ревновал! Такого раньше не было. Никогда. Ни к кому. Это была чёртова ревность, и это говорило явно больше, чем все их разговоры словами через рот за полтора года вместе взятые. Так сказала и Ева вместо тоста за приезд. Ева. Вместо их стандартного первого тоста. Адри был уверен, что она не поставит такое мелкое происшествие выше прекрасной себя, но Вос со своим эго чуть меньше Эвереста внезапно указала на это дерьмо.

Всё было слишком плохо. Катастрофически.

А потом были шоты. Много шотов. Пить всё, что горит, было явно плохой идеей, но блядский Дирк Ванбервирх его достал. И, наверное, он достал Вос, но прекрасная Ева — Адри ещё с их школьных годов заимел привычку постоянно мысленно называть Еву прекрасной, и никак иначе — этого не показывала абсолютно. Ну почти. Подсовывала Адри любого мало-мальски симпатичного парня и потом, когда Адри — вначале со смехом, а после текилы — с раздражением, посылал как можно более миролюбиво, Ева напрягалась всё сильнее.

Второй день не изменил ничего: те же шоты за барной стойкой, чек, на которое, кажется, было потрачено не одно дерево — настолько их счёт под утро становился огромным, и задушевные разговоры в такси. И дома. И в баре.

Ева всё пыталась понять, чем Дирк, эта «сволочь, включающая самый ужасный из прогрессивов, а я люблю этот жанр, ты знаешь», смог зацепить Адри.

Они говорили об этом каждый день, в разных предложениях, серьёзно и нет, но Адри не отвечал. Впервые в жизни он не хотел объяснять ничего Еве. Прекрасной Еве, которая при знании всех неизвестных смогла бы вытащить его из любого дерьма с минимальными потерями.

Он не был готов на такие потери. Не был согласен на них.

Да и просто не хотел.

За почти полтора года общения Адри проникся этим парнем — и, кажется, максимально всерьёз. Он никогда ни о ком не думал по пробуждении, в голове всегда играли строчки рандомных песен. Адри никогда с утра не хотел почувствовать хотя бы ту толику прикосновений, которую получал сейчас от него, не представлял, что должно было случиться с ним, чтобы он внезапно — даже для себя, между прочим — вот так безбожно влюбился. Пропал. Влип. Почти утонул. Разбился о блядские скалы.

День без Дирка был невозможным. Да Адри уже и не представлял, как такое может быть. Они не виделись всего пару дней за эти месяцы, когда графики не совпадали абсолютно, и вот сейчас — Ева вряд ли бы оценила совместный завтрак с этим парнем, когда ещё пару часов назад никакущий от выпитого Адри рассказывал как он его любит, а прекрасная Ева кривила своё милое личико так, словно съела лимон без сахара и текилы. Какая ирония.

А Адри, кажется, реально любил. Глупо и искренне, и сильнее, в сотни раз сильнее, чем тогда в школе, вроде как первую свою любовь, Коерта Янсена.

Адри повзрослел и поумнел, хотя Вос явно бы с этим поспорила.

Ева бы много с чем поспорила. Ева бы многое сделала легко и с одной попытки, но Адри так не умел, а подпускать даже свою прекрасную Лисичку так близко в собственный неуютный ад не хотел. Не сейчас.

Теперь, только в свои почти двадцать два, Адри понимал, что же это такое: любить в абсолюте. Хотеть защитить, всегда иметь возможность помочь, желать счастья человеку, верить всем сердцем, что он сможет быть счастлив. Неважно, где, как и с кем. Пусть не с ним, пусть далеко от него… Адри долго тогда распинался Еве про это, даже бармен заслушался и налил ему за счёт заведения. Точнее, налил-то он Еве за меткие комментарии, не зря эта стерва училась на психолога в своих Штатах.

Адри, с трудом смаргивая пелену с глаз, всё пытался в полумраке разглядеть выражение лица Евы — она была в ответ честна до ужаса, и Адри внезапно испугался, что не заметил самое важное.

За пьяным блеском глаз в полумраке сумел лишь счесть — наверняка неверно — желание помочь. При любом раскладе, в любой форме.

Тот самый абсолют эмоций.

Ева бы сама разложила его прямо за барной стойкой, если бы это помогло.

Б-52 горел синим пламенем, Ева чересчур уж серьёзно и без капли хмеля в голосе заясняла Адри, что ни к чему хорошему эта привязанность не приведёт. Что это токсично для него самого. Что это нездоровые отношения, что Адри здесь ничего не построит. Что он не сможет себя сломать во имя высшей цели. Что Адри пойдёт на дно.

Судьба, словно в насмешку, сразу устроила подтверждение словам Лисички.

Когда они проснулись на четвёртый день своего запоя — точнее, это был не четвёртый день для Адри, и не запой для Евы — то им ещё около часа пришлось слушать гортанные женские стоны и слова любви из-за стены. Той самой.

Адри едва слышно плакал под любимую песню на репите, а Ева тихо пыталась его успокоить, шептала ласковые привычные фразы и детские прозвища, и гладила его по волосам, по выбритому затылку, по щеке, на которой оставались солёные дорожки.

Даже в тот день Адри никого не снял. Не смог. Просто не захотел. Он давно уже понял, что дошёл до той точки невозврата, когда стояло только на кого-то одного — в его случае, на Дирка. Ещё один повод грешить всё-таки на глупые чувства, а не на банальный недотрах, которым так хотела всё это дерьмо прикрыть Ева.

При недотрахе не отшивают всех подряд, при недотрахе не думают каждое утро о совместном пробуждении, при недотрахе не дрочат только на одного человека, не кончают почти без рук от одних мыслях об _этом самом_ человеке.

Адри влип, Адри почти утонул. Адри оставалась минута до крушения.

Ева, прекрасная, милая Ева тянула его как на буксире, была и спасателем, и водолазом, и вообще пыталась совершить невозможное. Не получалось. Чуть больше года, даже не полтора, а чтобы стало через пять лет? А чем бы закончился их с Дирком не начавшийся роман при большой ежесуточной дозе?

Адри не дал бы за свою жизнь и психику ни цента. Она сейчас-то почти ничего не стоила. Не с таким дерьмом.

И тем же вечером, вместо шестого дня запоя, Ева начала собирать _его_ вещи.

***

Ева в тот злополучный день, в то время, пока Адри блевал желчью в ванной, позвонила фрау Лееман. Не стала описывать подробности, и на том спасибо. Просто каким-то невероятным образом сделала так, что он вернулся в родительский дом в Харлеме¹ и ему даже не пришлось объяснять, что с ним случилось. Прекрасная Ева всё сделала за него. Вообще всё: расторгла аренду, и пообещала найти ему работу в Штатах, если он захочет уехать. Травматичный опыт, и всё такое.

Адри не спешил отказываться, хотя и считал, что Ева преувеличивала. Нет, помешательство никуда не делось, но это нормально, с таким живут.

Другие живут. Здоровые, не поломанные, не разбитые.

У других есть родные руки, под чьи прикосновения к волосам можно расслабиться и задремать без сновидений. У других есть что-то, кроме еженедельного посещения психотерапевта в попытке залечить недетские травмы. У других есть друзья, которые будут не просто пить с тобой под девизом «Влюблён и несчастен», но и дадут этому несчастью не покрыть всё мутным бензиновым пятном.

У него была только Ева где-то за океаном и очередная бутылка виски.

В родительском доме было лучше. Адри не боялся захлебнуться в собственной блевоте в попытках уснуть на толчке после очередной выглушенной в истерике бутылки, не сопротивлялся, когда мать отбирала у него ножи.

Стыдно было до ужаса, но по-другому Адри сейчас не мог.

Утренний кофе превратился в виски с кофейным сиропом, психотерапевт ворчал на море алкоголя и грозился поменять терапию, чтобы Адри не пил, отец с матерью вздыхали и, кажется, звонили по вечерам Еве. Сиблинги просто не лезли, но кажется, постоянно снабжали Еву материалом о том, какой их брат дебил.

Хотелось уехать из города, забыть если не все почти четыре года в Де Пайпе, то хотя бы последние полтора… Хотелось забыть Дирка.

С ним было хорошо, было море хорошего, которое Адри бы выжег из памяти так же, как и тот чёртов день.

Дирк правда был прекрасным. Лучше многих уж точно. С ним было интересно, он ценил их отношения, он старался ради Адри, он учился быть лучше, но в какой-то момент решил, что игра не стоит свеч.

Адри понимал, правда. Когда на тебя смотрят влюблённым взглядом, не скрывая чёртов блеск под линзами и не маскируя его алкоголем, сложно оставаться равнодушным.

Ты обязательно кого-то погубишь, чтобы ты не выбрал.

Дирк не жертвенник, не альтруист и не святой. Он выбрал себя — неважно, по каким причинам. Адри остался за бортом.

Недели тянулись, приближался выпускной. Диплом Адри был пропитан чёртовым виски вместо привычной для студентов воды, расчёты ему проверяли всей семьёй перед еженедельными встречами у куратора.

Билеты в Вашингтон уже лежали где-то в блокноте, Еве Адри ничего не сказал. На утро после выпуска он улетит и оставит всё в прошлом. Не приживётся — улетит куда-нибудь в другое место. Канада, Франция, Англия… Утащит за собой Еву.

Ужасно хотелось снова научиться жить, улыбаться утренним лучам солнца, видеть звёзды, а не мутную синь. Пить кофе вместо завтрака, а не начинать каждый новый день с алкоголя на голодный желудок. Выдавить остатки таблеток из блистера в мусорное ведро, не прийти на встречу с доктором в кризисный центр.

Если кто-то говорил, что купить себе шанс нельзя, Адри готов был поспорить.

Таблетки он отменил сам за три дня до выпускного и перелёта, пропустил встречу у доктора Дрейка, оставив записку для него в своём книжном шкафу, которую кто-то из сиблингов точно найдёт и передаст после.

Без Дирка, чёртовой любви и ночных посиделок на крыше он сможет жить, Адри был уверен.

Поднимаясь по трапу, Адри мысленно прощался с любимым Амстердамом. От ветра слезились глаза, и Адри умело убеждал себя, что ему правда не жаль. Он сможет спасти себя — или позволит Еве его спасать.

Она всегда спасала.  
_______________________________________________________  
¹ — пригородный район Амстердама

**Эпилог.**

Яркие утренние лучи золотили каштановые кудри Евы и мягко подсвечивали ресницы.

Адри грел ладони о свою кружку с латте, пока Ева сидела на полу у балконной двери и прихлёбывала свой кофе. По-домашнему уютная, Ева совсем не была похожа на ту стерву, роль которой всегда так успешно играла в социуме.

Весна в Вашингтоне была приятной. Такие вот утренние посиделки за кофе были приятными вдвойне.

Они съехались сразу — Адри тогда появился на пороге Евы с маленьким чемоданчиком и парой любимых комиксов подмышкой, а она расплакалась. Не верила, что он решится оставить всё в прошлом. Не верила, что он позволит помочь.

Ева спасла его. Первые месяцы отбирала не те таблетки, не давала засыпать на толчке и в самых нежных обертонах напевала что-то мягкое, когда Адри готов был заливаться до алкогольной комы в невозможности уснуть.

Он не знал, почему она с ним возиться. Почему помогает. Поначалу — не знал.

Потом уже заметил. Увидел то, к чему был слеп долгие годы.

Та самая любовь в абсолюте у Евы, прекрасной Евы, которая не ошибается и всегда всё делает правильно была — неожиданно — к Адри.

В какие-то моменты он жалел её. В какие-то — себя.

Лето, осень, зима… Очередная весна, ремиссия и настоящие улыбки для личного чуда Адри.

Он не давал надежд, разбирался в себе и отстранённо обнимал свою Лисицу, засыпая.

Сегодняшнее утро казалось особым. Никаких важных дат на календаре, никаких годовщин. Просто их третья совместная весна в Вашингтоне, просто обжигающий кофе — без виски, но с пряностями.

— Ева.

Её жёлто-зелёные глаза — мягкие и тёплые — словно светились, и Адри всё ещё клял себя, что был слепцом. Он не любил — ещё не любил — но ценность происходящего, наконец, понимать начал.

— Выходи за меня.

— Мы договаривались пожениться в тридцать, если будем одиноки.

Синхронно приложившись к кружкам, они прожигали друг друга взглядами. Напряжения не было, страха тоже.

Ожидание и детская радость, ничего более. По крайней мере, у Адри.

— А зачем ждать? Я не хочу.

— Ты же не сможешь. Не вывезешь, Дри. Я тебя знаю.

— Ты мне поможешь. Я тебя тоже знаю, Лисичка.

Струйки дыма мягко тянулись к приоткрытому окну, привычное утро оставалось привычным.

Ева, наконец, кивнула и затушила сигарету.

— Мы всё равно к этому придём, даже если я откажусь сейчас.

— Будем пробовать?

— Будем пробовать.

Весна в Вашингтоне была прекрасной.


End file.
